Learning To Forget
by WillaEnders
Summary: Two months after the war has ended, the Golden Trio has parted for the summer. Hermione feels more alone than ever. Draco Malfoy is looking for forgiveness, but does he deserve it? When the two bump into each other in the most unlikely place, they bond in ways they never believed possible. When the two return to Hogwarts, can they maintain their friendship? Only time will tell.
1. Summertime Sadness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters and do not profit from this story.

Chapter 1: Summertime Sadness

It had been two months since the war had ended. It had been two months since the wizarding world had suffered many losses in life. But it had also been two months of rebuilding and banding together. Hogwarts had been repaired, no doubt with the help of some magic. The wizarding world was at peace once again.

It was no secret that there were still some loyal death eaters out there, angry that they no longer had a leader to follow. Most of the death eaters had gone into hiding out of fear of the newly reformed ministry, with Kingsley Shacklebolt as its front man.

It was now mid summer and current students of Hogwarts as well as the previous 7th year students were receiving their letters to return for the next school term if they so wished.

Hermione Granger lay splayed out on the warm beach outside her family's villa in Greece. Since the war ended she had needed a break from life. Her parents were still gone, though she tried to look for them. With her parents' memories obliviated it would be hard for things to get back to normal even if she did find them and miraculously figure out a way to reverse the spell. With her family gone and with no memory of their former lives, the vacation villa in Greece was left empty. Hermione had decided to take advantage of the opportunity away from everything.

After the last funeral and Fred Weasley had been put to rest, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all decided to take a break from each other. It was nothing personal, but they had spent an entire year in each other's presence, excluding the moments when Ron had stormed away. Each person had gone there separate way for the summer with the plan to come back together for the start of term. Harry had bought a flat by himself, with Ginny as a frequent visitor. Ron had gone off to who knows where. He was in a different location every time the Daily Prophet posted a new picture of him with some girl. Ron had finally been getting the fame and fortune he had always wanted since he and the rest of the "Golden Trio" were hailed as war heroes. Along with the money and girls, Ron also had gained a new attitude, which wasn't really a good thing. Arrogant was the best word to describe it. He had begun to spend less time with his family and friends. Hermione on the other hand had spent the summer at the villa. Alone…She still wrote letters to her friends, usually only getting responses from Ginny, with notes from Harry of course.

Hermione read her most recent letter from Ginny.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I was so glad to receive your last letter! I'm happy to hear that you're relaxed in Greece, and I cannot wait until we see each other for our shopping trip before school. Harry is doing well. We went to see Teddy the other day. He is looking just like Remus. I know what your thinking, and the answer is no. We do not know if he has inherited the same curse as his father. Harry loves visiting him. I think Harry feels guilty that Remus and Tonks sacrificed themselves for him. _

_Have you been receiving the Daily Prophet? The family has not had any contact with Ron. They have been busy taking turns helping George out at the store. Harry has been helping out as well. They give their love! Mum wants to send you some food. I wouldn't be surprised if you get a basket of pumpkin pasties anytime soon. Mum has been a baking mad woman since Fred. _

_Well Harry and I are getting ready to go over to George's store. I will talk to you soon, and I look forward to your next letter!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Ginny_

Hermione set the letter down on her lap as she blew a stray piece of hair out of her face. Even the years of growing up did nothing for her unruly hair. Sure she found ways to help such as her muggle straightner or curling iron. The hot Greece weather didn't do much to help. The humidity already had frizzed her recently straightened hair. She began to gather her things to go inside the beautiful sky blue bricked villa.

The villa had been in her family for years, and Hermione was happy to be able to hold onto something familiar. As she entered through the back door leading to the kitchen, she smiled as she could still remember her mum baking lemon bars on a summer day.

She took a seat at the island and sipped her glass of freshly made iced tea. Sasha her Calico cat hopped up on the countertop in front of her and purred for Hermione to pet her. She gladly obliged. Hermione had to leave Crookshanks behind when she left to look for the horcruxes. Her parents had taken the squishy faced cutie with them. She had instantly adopted Sasha after the war. She couldn't stand constantly being alone.

Absent mindedly she picked up the latest copy of the Daily Prophet which had arrived earlier that morning. She still hadn't had a chance to read it yet, but the first thing she noticed was the cover photograph. Lucius Malfoy's typical scowl blazoned the front page. The headline was what really caught her attention.

**Lucius Malfoy Sentenced to Life In Azkaban…**

Underneath the headline was a smaller picture of the platinum blonde's equally awful offspring, Draco Malfoy. He sat in the witness chair in the center of the room. Normally Hermione would have expected to see Draco looking annoyed or even a little unsure of himself. Though he did come from a family that prided itself in its pureblood status, he always seemed to cower in the presence of his father. This time he seemed to be…against him.

"No way" she said, realizing even as she said it out loud that she seemed a little unsure herself. She began to read the accompanying story aloud.

"_Lucius Malfoy was sentenced earlier yesterday morning to life in Azkaban. This sentence comes as no surprise, considering the similar punishments handed out to other captured death eaters. Malfoy is the last of the trials to have taken place in the months following the war. Many witnesses spoke during the trial, but most surprising of all was that of Draco Malfoy. Young Draco spoke of his years of verbal and physical abuse that he received from this father. He also was able to describe many acts of violence that Lucius committed over the years of service he provided to the Dark Lord. What had most of the room on the edge of their seat, was Draco's tale of how his father used the Cruciatus Curse against him in order to force him into branding the Dark Mark upon his arm. In return for his involvement in the case, Draco Malfoy has received immunity against his lesser crimes."_

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just read. Draco Malfoy had actually testified against his father. That was incredibly uncharacteristic of him. The ferret had done something good for a change. Unfortunately that meant that Malfoy was roaming free, even if it meant that his father was locked up for good. Sasha purred again as Hermione stroked the feline with her free hand.

She set down the newspaper and glanced around the silent beach house. She was getting rather tired of the same surroundings. Sure the beach was nice and Greece was beautiful, but she needed a change. She set off for her bedroom to change out of her beach attire.

Mid-way down the hallway she spotted her favorite painting that hung between two photographs of the trio that she had recently placed. The painting was her parent's. It showed a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower with the Paris sunset as the backdrop. Paris had been the Granger's ideal vacation spot for years when she was a child. Even years later and Hermione could swear she could still smell the mouth watering aroma of freshly baked macaroons and delectable buttery bread from her favorite bakery in the center of the city. She smiled to herself and fought back the urge to cry remembering such wonderful times with her parents. Suddenly it occurred to her. She knew exactly where she was going to escape to this afternoon.

Hermione didn't normally apparate unless she knew she was going to be traveling long distances. Honestly the action always left her feeling slightly nauseous. Dressed in her favorite white and baby blue striped sundress and silver sandals, Hermione apparated into an area she knew would be vacant; the alleyway next to the hotel the family usually had stayed in when visiting the city. She quickly smoothed her dressed over and adjusted the left strap which had slid down slightly.

The weather was gorgeous. Perfect. The Paris air was exactly what she needed. Exiting the alleyway, Hermione immediately recognized the street she was on. Across from her was her favorite bookstore. Her father had always joked with her about how she was the only girl in the world who could visit the most beautiful city in the world and still find a bookstore to hide away in. A few new books would be a nice change from the same ones that inhabited her bookshelves.

Walking into the small nameless bookstore, Hermione could almost smell the pages of the books just waiting to be brought home and devoured.

Jane Austen, now she felt at home. No author had ever made Hermione believe that love and happiness was not only possible, but also that it could come in unexpected forms. Her favorites included _Emma, Sense and Sensibility, and Mansfield Park. _

One of Miss Austen's novels stood out from the others though. Her all time favorite _Pride and Prejudice_. It's a story about two unlikely people falling in love, but their families try to keep them apart on account of their differing upbringings. Despite the odds, love conquers all. Hermione used to own a copy of the novel, but it had been lost at some point during her search for the horcruxes. She had to get a new one. No questions about it. She worried that because the store was so small that she might not be able to find another copy, and in English. As much as she loved Paris, her French wasn't that impressive.

Hermione cautiously skimmed the neatly sorted bookshelves. Many of the titles were in French, but some of the more classic selections were in English.

That's when she saw it. Immediately her hand shot out to grab the book, but just as she did so, another customer had the same idea.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. You saw it first its yours-" Hermione stopped mid sentence as she turned and looked at the owner of the hand. The young man was familiar, but at the same time looked completely different. Draco Malfoy stood hand still outstretched, with a completely dumbfounded look on his face. One thing was different. He didn't have his normal natural platinum blonde hair. Nope. Draco Malfoy had dark brown hair.

"Malfoy?" Hermione finally said after a few awkward seconds.

"What are you looking at Granger?" a scowl soon returning to his face.

It was then that she realized that she'd been staring. It was hard to believe. Why would Draco Malfoy dye his hair? Or better yet, why was he in a muggle bookstore in Paris? None of these questions left her lips. She couldn't find the words to speak.

"Uh, I don't know" she finally managed.

"Well close your mouth. You look like you saw a fucking ghost"

"No, not a ghost…."

They stood in more awkward silence. It was then that Hermione remembered why they were standing in each others presence. The book. Draco held it in his palm.

"I didn't take you for a Jane Austen fan Malfoy"

"Huh?"

"_Pride and Prejudice_. The book your holding."

He glanced down at the book in his hand as if it was the first time he was seeing it.

"Oh this stupid thing? You can have it. I thought it was something else." He said as she shoved the book towards Hermione.

"You've never read it?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh wait, what am I saying? Of course Draco Malfoy hasn't read a book written by a muggle. How silly of me"

Hermione started to walk away.

"Granger wait!"

Hermione continued to walk out of the bookstore. She was almost to the door.

"Hermione!"

Slowly she turned around. Had she heard right? Did Draco Malfoy really just call her by her first name…for the first time ever? Draco stood defeated holding the book out as a peace offering.

"Can we talk?" he asked "I want explain to you the truth."

"The truth about what? Why you're such an arse?"

He smirked, "Actually, yes".

She couldn't hide the shocked look on her face.

"Um…sure. I'm feeling a bit peckish. You?"

"Starving"

**Alright and that concludes Chapter One! I hope you all like it! I have some really good ideas for this story, and I plan on updating within the week. I hope you can wait that long ;) R&R pretty please! **


	2. Oxygen

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Boo :(

Chapter 2: Oxygen

It was impossible. It was inconceivable. Yet here she was, Hermione Granger sitting at a Paris café across from…Draco Malfoy. The two sat arms folded on opposite sides of the table. Neither had said a word the entire walk to the café. They both walked six paces apart, as if they were strangers. Hermione led the way.

Now here they sat at Hermione's favorite restaurant in a section of Paris. Hermione had ordered a raspberry macaroon and Draco a latte.

"Well?" Hermione finally said after a good twenty minutes of silence.

"Well what Granger?"

"Are you serious? You said yourself you wanted to explain something to me. Now explain. When this macaroon is gone, your time is up." She said, already halfway through the pink dessert.

"This is stupid. I'm leaving" he said as he started to get up.

"No, you're not going anywhere until you tell me what you dragged me here to say!"

"And what are you going to do about it Granger? Hex me in front of all these people? I'm sure the Daily Prophet would love that. The Gryffindor Princess blasts bad boy Draco Malfoy in front of hundreds of muggles."

"No, but I bet the Daily Prophet wouldn't mind if I punched you again like I did in third year."

Draco seemed to be chewing this over. Not only had that been incredibly embarrassing, but it also had broken his nose. Sure it could be fixed by magic in a heartbeat, but it still was rather painful. Finally he sat back down.

"Ok, fine. Let's get this over with. I feel as if I should explain some things. But let me make this clear Granger, I don't owe you anything."

She rolled her eyes.

"As you well know, my father has done some unspeakable things. Most of which included him attempting to pull me over to the dark side with him. After the war I was able to put him away where he belongs."

"Malfoy, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, I've said and done some things that were pretty awful. I wanted you to know that isn't completely me." He said, his expression softening.

"Is this your way of apologizing? Do you have any idea what you put me through last year alone?" her voice raising.

"Apologizing? Let's get one thing straight Granger, I do not apologize to mudbloods." His eye twitched. He knew he crossed the line.

Her face was surprisingly unchanging though.

"Malfoy, it's almost been eight years. Do you honestly still believe that word effects me the same way?"

There was that same expression. That look of defeat. They sat in silence for a while. Draco chewed over ways to explain things to this girl in his head. Nothing made much sense.

"Your time is up Malfoy. I'm going home." she concluded.

"Wait! Granger sit down. I'm not done!"

"We've sat in silence long enough, your wasting my time." Hermione said as she stood and began walking away in defiance. She was not about to let Draco Malfoy toy with her already vulnerable mind. She had had enough of Paris. She headed into a nearby alleyway so that she could apparate away, though she could still hear Draco calling her.

Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard the familiar click of a camera followed by a colossal flash. Her heart beat sped up to a million a minute. The whole summer Hermione had been able to avoid the wizard paparazzi. The number one benefit of having been in another country the last two months, was that not many people knew where to find her, apart from the select few she had cared enough to tell.

Hermione didn't have time to think. The second she turned around, she was bombarded by a swarm of photographers screaming her name and snapping her picture. Even a few muggle tourists who clearly had no idea who she was began to snap her picture, thinking that she must be a famous Parisian celebrity.

"Miss Granger! Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley?"

"Is it true that you are no longer speaking to your best friends?"

"Why did you run away to Paris?"

"Will you be returning to school with the other students?"

"Do you have any comment on Ronald Weasley's recent escapades?"

There were too many questions to answer even if she wanted too. Before she knew what was happening she was surrounded by hundreds of people firing off questions and flashing cameras in her face. She was alone with no one to help her. Hermione began to panic. Since the war she had developed quite an anxiety issue. Being in the situation she was in, her anxiety began to sky rocket.

"Please! I can't breathe. Back away!" she started to yell though her voice was growing weak.

The crowd did not clear. On the contrary it looked to germinate. The entire alleyway was filled with paparazzi. Hermione tried to shove and push the hounding cameramen away, but to no avail. She needed to get away.

Hermione turned to try and run towards the other end of the passageway. Running was not an option. Walking was hardly an option. In all the commotion Hermione wasn't able to dig through her bag quickly enough to gather her wand. Magic wasn't an option. There was clearly not enough room for her to apparate away. She could hardly turn on the spot. Apparating was not an option.

Someone behind her had stepped on the back of her blasted sandal and down she fell. She feared she would be swallowed whole by the crowd and suffocated.

"Please!" she tried.

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and begin to pull her away from the crowd towards the end of the passageway. Something inside of Hermione screamed danger, but she was running out of options and oxygen. Chancing a glance behind her she saw that they were almost away from the cluster of photographers.

It was then that she felt the familiar tug of apparating.

Hermione awoke with a start. She had no idea where she was, or how long she had been sleeping. Most importantly, Hermione could not remember falling asleep. Last she knew she was in Paris.

Cameras

Flashing lights

Panic

Someone grabbing her arm

Bits and pieces of her memory came rushing back to her aching head. Where the hell was she?

More importantly, where the hell was her wand? She glanced around the room she was in. It appeared to be a bedroom, with deep green comforters and curtains. The walls were painted black. Aside from one or two bookshelves and dressers, the room was otherwise empty. No pictures on the wall to indicate whose home she was in.

Panic began to well up inside of the Gryffindor once again. So much for bravery. She needed to find her bag. Once she had her wand, she could get out of here and go home.

Carefully she got out of the bed and walked to the door. Nobody appeared to be in the other room. Just then she noticed a head sticking out from the top of the couch.

From the spot she stood she didn't recognize who it was. It was then she noticed her bag straight across from her. She glanced another look at her supposed 'savior' and began to tip toe over to the table.

"Why don't you just make a break for it Granger?" came the voice from the couch.

"Malfoy?"

The head turned around. Indeed, Draco Malfoy had been her savior. He stood and walked toward her. Hermione felt herself back away.

"Seriously Granger? You think I'm going to hurt you?"

"I don't know what to think? But maybe you can help me. What happened?" she asked.

"Those fucking paparazzi were trying to suffocate you. I thought you looked like you needed some help." He said nonchalantly as he leaned against the wall biting into an apple.

"Why would you help me?" confusion clear on her face.

He sighed. "Must I explain every fucking thing to you? I figured we're even now. I helped you; you forget the shit I've done to you."

Seriously? Did he really think it was that easy?

"You're joking right?"

"Obviously not. You're not laughing."

"Malfoy it's not that simple. Just forget it."

"You know a simple thank you would do"

Hermione grabbed her bag and began to search through it for her wand.

Draco just watched.

"Damn. Where is it?"

"Where's what?" he toyed.

"My wand! You have it don't you?" she tossed her bag aside and pursued him.

"You mean it isn't in there?" his voice drenched in sarcasm.

"Cut the crap Malfoy, I know you have it. The faster you give it back, the faster I can get out of your hair."

"Why, I have no idea what you mean."

Hermione spotted her wand poking out from his pocket. It was tucked underneath his blue jumper. He must have noticed she saw it, because he defensively placed his hand over the wand.

"Malfoy, hand it over." she said carefully. Slowly she began to walk towards him, backing him into the nearby wall, fists clenched at her sides.

"You have to promise to sit and listen to what I have to say. It won't take long. You'll get your wand back and you can leave." Draco said.

Exasperated, Hermione sighed. Whatever Draco wanted to tell her must be important enough for him to bring her to his apartment.

"Fine, I actually have some questions for you too. I'll listen to you, if you listen to me. Got it?"

"You drive a hard bargain Granger. Bloody hell, why not? I've come this far as to let you see where I live."

The two sat down on opposite sides of the couch. Draco sat on the arm of the furthest side, while Hermione placed herself gracefully on the seat.

"Go ahead…" she said impatiently.

"Alright, here it is. As you know before the war I wasn't exactly…what's the word-

"Pleasant to be around?"

"…..yes thank you. Yes, I suppose I wasn't very pleasant. My father always wanted me to grow up and take over as head of the household. Obviously I took the responsibility with pride. Unfortunately he wanted me to take over more than just the family name. My father wanted me to behave just like him. He tried to pass most of his beliefs onto me. Including what he believed about blood purity." He could see Hermione's face flinch at the topic. Indeed she had been the punchline to most of his jokes regarding mudbloods throughout school.

"I admit I never really gave what he told me much thought. It took me seven years to truly understand, but I think I do now. Am I making sense?"

Hermione nodded

"I just want you to know that…I'm trying to change." He finished. Draco was very clearly uneasy, and the silence that followed didn't help.

"And not just you. Everybody. It's kind of hard though with the newspapers writing the things they do. After I testified against my father, I had to sort of go into hiding. Temporarily you know. The Golden Trio aren't the only ones being hounded you know. Some people don't take well to going against your family. Regardless, I'll probably always be slime to people who know me. I don't expect you to forget the things I've said to you in the past."

"I wouldn't expect much. But I'm…glad you wanted to tell me." She said with a small smile. As quickly as she gave it, she snapped it right back.

"Alright, I'm done. Your turn." He said uncomfortably.

"Right, well first of all….what happened to your hair?" This produced a smirk from the former blonde. He instinctively reached up and ran his fingers through his hair. Hermione felt an unexpected shiver go up her spine.

'It must be colder in here than I thought' she thought to herself.

"Yeah the hair, well I said I went into hiding didn't I? The cameras wouldn't leave me alone so I had to do something. I changed my hair and decided to wonder around Paris for a few days. Looks like you needed an escape too."

"Yeah, but not from the cameras. From being bored."

Draco scoffed, "What, Potter and Weasley aren't keeping you entertained?"

She rolled her eyes. She was not about to explain to Draco how her friends had abandoned her to pursue better activities this summer.

"I just needed a break from them." She lied. Hermione could tell by the expression on Draco's face that he wasn't buying it. But he wasn't saying anything. Instead he just nodded.

"I have another question for you."

"Bloody hell" he muttered under his breath.

"Why did you help me escape those photographers?" she asked meaningfully. Her expression softened. Draco avoided looking her in the eye. He chose the words carefully in his head. Honestly he didn't know the answer to Granger's question. Why the bloody hell did he help her? Certainly he was trying to be a better person, but it was still Granger.

"I figure we're even now," he answered finally.

"I wouldn't say that. We're still enemies right?" she said as she held her hand out. "May I have my wand back now."

"A deal is a deal Granger. I'm always good to my word."

Hermione doubted that. The one thing Draco Malfoy was good at, was being an arse.

He stood and walked over to the writing desk in the corner. Pulling her want out of the top drawer he tossed it over.

She immediately turned around and grabbed her bag readying to leave. Just as she was about to turn on the spot and apparate back to Greece Malfoy stopped her.

"Granger wait!"

She turned around just in time to catch a book Malfoy threw at her. Hermione turned the book over in her hand to glance at the cover. _Pride and Prejudice._

"Are we even now?" he asked.

He could have sworn that she smiled just before she apparated away.

**A/N: I know that the update took a little longer than I expected, but I was making sure I included everything I wanted to. Chapter three is on the way. Hope everyone likes this one! R&R :) **

**A/N: Ok so I had to go back and edit the chapter because of a few mistakes that I meant to fix before uploading but seemed to have forgotten. That is why it was re-uploaded. Sorry if some of you are confused. There was some confusion to the story, when Hermione states that its been almost eight years. I meant that it has been almost eight years since they met, and since he first began taunting Hermione. Not since he first called her mudblood. They are going into their eighth year of school, therefore they have known each other about that long. Hope that clears things up. Thanks! **

**PS. I'm loving the reviews and reactions to the story. You guys rock :)**


End file.
